Another cinderella story
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Nina a.k.a cinderella dreams of Prince Fabian. What happens? cowritten with sibunasaviour
1. Chapter 1

Nina POV  
Alright, so fairy tales do come true – eventually. I always say that to myself but so far, it's not working.  
The guy of my dreams is being taken away by my stepsisters and so far, my stepmother has it in for me. I swear to god she treats me like a bird in a cage.  
Not to mention how my THREE stepsisters can be. I mean seriously, THREE? I thought the story had only two morons ** off Cinderella (and the stepmom for that fact!)  
At least one of them is nice and not revolting to look at, Mara. She's just following what her mom is forcing her to do. Sometimes she even gets on the floor and helps when Vera is not looking. Once she even let me sleepover in her room but Vera caught us.  
But I swear, if dad could see her act like this, Vera would be getting a slap across the face but NO. Unfortunatly, my dad passed away in a car crash. Since then I've been on my knees, living in a shed (rooming with BUGS), and been getting seriously annoyed by my sisters.  
I swear to god, all this crap makes me insaine. I mean, wouldn't you go crazy if first your mother Sarah dies, then your moron dad Victor re-marries the ugliest ** in town, Vera and ever since that happened you've been treated like a slave? Well that is a rare case but IT HAPPENED TO ME!  
Don't even get me started when my stepsisters go "Prince Fabian this, Prince Fabian that!" I feel bad for Prince Fabian! At least I don't obsess over him… out loud.  
Truly and honestly, I used to know Prince Fabian. He was my best friend back in high school. When he was called to fufill his royal duties, I've never spoken to him again. I miss him, a lot. He said that he would come visit, but he never did.  
My life is just full of problems but I'm leaving that to the side now. I'm guessing you're getting really annoyed by me now so I'm just going to get on with my story.  
So today I was on my knees scrubbing the floor when my stepsister Patricia came over and tossed her coffee on the ground. "**! I'm sorry Nina. Didn't mean to, honest" she lied. I rolled my eyes and cleaned up her mess.  
Joy sashayed behind. "Missed a spot" she cackled.  
Out of all my "sisters", she's the most obsessed with Fabian, and I'm talking worse than a die-hard Justin Bieber fan. Much worse.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I really didn't want to get it because I think my back will stay permenetly arched. I went and opened it anyway.  
There was an old guy at the door. "I am Jasper, King Sweet's trusted advisor. I invite the ladies of this household to a royal ball" he said. He knelt on one knee and handed me the invitation. These royal guys make me laugh.  
King Sweet did have Prince Eddie with the queen, but Prince Fabian and Prince Mick are just adopted.  
I took the invite and slammed the door in his face.  
My thoughts were gladly interrupted by Patricia and Joy in their dance class that mother taught them. The music was blasting so loud they are probably deaf, and they were screaming "FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" One day I wanna show those morons how to dance.  
I feel really bad for Mara because she's in that class too, and she's told me she hates it.  
I put in ear plugs and bravely went down the hall to their room. Vera keeps on saying to "never interrupt their very graceful, ballroom class" but this is an exception.  
I knocked on the door and the music slammed to a hault. "WHAT?" Vera screamed. I slightly opened the door. "I have a letter from the palace" I muttered. She yanked the note from me, Patricia and Joy trying to get it.  
"Girls, girls, I'll read it!" Vera said. They calmed down and waited for her to read like dogs.  
"By the order of King Sweet, every elligable lady in the kingdom shall attend the royal ball, for Prince Fabian, Prince Mick and Prince Eddie's hand" Vera said.  
Joy jumped up and down screaming. "I AM SO GETTING PRINCE FABIAN!" she hallered.  
Patricia joined her. "And that means Prince Eddie is all mine!"  
Mara smiled at her sisters. She doesn't really like many boys, but she has a small spot in her heart for Prince Mick.  
Patricia turned around and looked at me. "And that leaves you with The Royal Jester Alfie!" she cackled. Joy budded in, exploding with laughter. "Oh dear slave would you hold my broom?" she laughed. "I can't I have one already!" Patricia said in a deep voice. Even Vera was laughing at my humiliation.  
"What about you, Mara?" Vera asked. It almost made me gag how nice she was to her (it's a very uncommon sight to see Vera being nice to someone.) "I don't know, Mother… I think I may like Prince Mick…" she said shyly. Joy and Patricia giggled and hugged her.  
Honestly, I think Mara is in a good position right now. She's beautiful, obviously going to win over Prince Mick, gets along with those spoiled brats she calls her sisters, and Vera is actually nice to her. Plus she is very kind to anyone, especially me.  
"Stepmother…?" I broke the silence. She spun around and looked at me. "Let me guess, you want to go to the ball?" I nodded. "Well then, if you finish all your chores which have been doubled may I remind you, make your stepsister's and my dress for tonight- oh, and if you can find something suitable to wear for tonight then you can go" she barked.  
Joy and Patricia ran to her. "What do you mean? You just said she can go!" Patricia said.  
Vera smirked. "I said if she gets her chores done"  
"Oh, IF" Joy giggled. Patricia joined her.  
What am I going to do with my life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx u 4 the reviwes. This chapter was written by me Fashionablyobsessed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

I was in my room playing guitar. I have tried writing songs but all have failed. I kept throwing my sheets on the ground. My door opened. Jerome. Kind of like a maid. But he's my friend.

"Really dude?" he asked looking at my trashed room.

"Sorry just can't think" I said.

"You should be thinking about getting married" he said picking up my crap. I groaned. I don't want to get married. It's not exactly what I call fun. If I meet a girl it will be by chance not by some ball.

"You are depressed for the most stupid reason" Jerome said.

"What?" I asked.

"Girls are coming just to impress you" he said.

"They want power not me" I said.

"Someone has to be real" Jerome said. I shook my head. I heard another knock on the door. Jasper.

"King wants to see you" he said. I groaned but got up. My hair was a mess and smushed down. I found my dad. Or adopted dad. My real dad is dead. He has been for a long time. So has my mom. Drunk driver. I dismissed the thought and looked at dad. He did not look happy.

"Fabian" he started.

"Yes" I said.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" he asked. I pursed my lips.

"You don't need to focus on anything except getting married" he said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes father" I said through gritted teeth.

"Get ready" he said. I nodded then left. I got changed into a tux. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm getting engaged tonight. Ridiculous. I heard something hitting walls. I went a few rooms over. My sister. Amber. She was in a fluffy pink robe just staring at her closet intensly. She is also getting engaged. I knocked on the door. She looked up.

"Fabian I hate everything" she said. I sat next to her on her love seat. I saw five dresses on maniquenes.

"I'll look ugly" she moaned.

"No you won't" I said. I went to the closet and looked at a white one.

"How about this?" I asked.

"Not that. That's for a special ocassion" she said.

"Amber your getting engaged" I said. She muttured something under her breath. I shook my head.

"Fabes can you hand my that pink one?" she asked. I gave her a long pink ball gown.

"Perfect" she said. I shook my head. She pushed me out.

"I have a day of beautifying to do in like a few hours" she said then slammed the door. My sister. My crazy sister. My sibings all look like they could be related except for me. Eddie is the only biologocal one to dad. Me, Mick and Amber are adopted. I went to the kitchen and found Mick and Eddie. They were both ready. Mick was eating an apple. Eddie was listening to music.

"Where's Ambs?" Mick asked.

"Getting ready" I said. Eddie shook his head no.

"She came past here not to long ago" he said.

"She is not skipping out on this. Is she?" I asked.

"Dad will catch her" Mick said. I just sighed. What the hell is Amber up to?

**Nina POV**

It's the night of the ball. After making the spolied brats, Mara and Vera's dresses my hands hurt. I'm scrubbing the hell out of the floor. Patricia and Joy have dropped everything that stains floor on the floor. Right now I'm trying to get up gum.

"Nina!" Joy yelled. I scrambled to my feet and went to her room. She was in her dress that made her look like a bigger slut but it's what she wanted.

"Zip me up" she commanded. I did. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress is so damn short. I think I can almost see her ass. Because I doubt that bitch is wearing underwear. Maybe, a thong. If we're lucky.

"It's missing something" Joy mused.

"Maybe the lower part of the dress" I murmured.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing" I said quickly. Her eyes locked on my neck.

"Your necklace" she said. I looked at it. It was my moms.

"Give it" she said. I shook my head.

"Nina, give me the damn necklace" she said. I shook my head.

"Have it your way" she said. She then got on the floor and fake cried then threw her bracelet at me. I caught it.

"Mother!" she called. Vera soon came in.

"What?" Vera asked.

"She tried to steal my bracelet and when I stopped her she pushed me to the ground" Joy cried. Vera looked at me in shock.

"You witch! I am so kind to you and this is how you repay me?" she said. She better be joking.

"Come here" she said going to the door. I followed. She took me to my shed. She made me sit down and tied me to a pole.

"No ball" Vera said then slapped me. I gritted my teeth from saying something I'd regret. She took a pocket knife and made me lean foreward. She lifted the back of my shirt and cut my back barely missing my spinal cord. She ripped off my necklace then stood up and went for the door.

"You may have been treated like a princess when your dad was here but not anymore. All you are is trash" she said then left letting me bleed. It hurt so bad. Joy and Patricia passed my shed and started cackling. Mara looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed. I nodded. Vera then came and moved the girls along. I sat there crying and awful looking for about half an hour. The shed door creaked open.

It was...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx 4 the reviews! We're so happy! Well, this was written by, Sibunasaviour!**

* * *

Nina POV  
I swear to god. A new set of fresh tears welled up in my eyes faster than you can say homosexual. This is driving me MAD. I was crying in the shed for what seemed like forever (forever actually was five minutes) then the door opened.  
"Nina, I just saved your day!" a girl called. She was blonde, wearing pink… HOLD THE PHONE!  
"AMBER!" I said. "To the rescue!" she smirked. She came and untied me. "Why did you come?" I asked. I still couldn't believe it. Remember how I said Prince Fabian and I were childhood friends? Amber was part of that "group".  
"Well…" Amber started, "I knew Vera was going to lock you up in here. You know the whole village feels bad for you?" she said as she was still trying to untie me.  
"Was that old hag in the navy?" she asked. I looked down. "I'm pretty sure because my face still hurts from when she slapped me" I said. "Poor you."  
Amber finally got me untied. She helped me sit up. "And now, I need to tell you something."  
I cocked my head to the side. "What is it?" I asked.  
She smirked and said, "Remember how we used to play around in the deserted part of the dungeons pretending that the castle was filled with magic with Fabian?"  
I looked down. Fabian… Focus Nina! "Oh, yea I remember. How could I forget?" I said.  
Amber leaned closer and spoke to me face-to-face. "Well, there IS magic in the palace"  
My jaw dropped. "How?" I asked.  
Amber plastered a huge grin on her pretty face and moved back. "Well, there's sprinkles of magic all around the palace from when the first evil king riened, King Robert the 1st" she giggled.  
"Amber that's AMAZING!" I said. We both got up from the ground and hugged each other. "Oh, BTW, I have a little gift for you…" Amber said as she took out a twig.  
"A stick?" I asked. She laughed. "It's a magic wand!" she said.  
She took out a little note book. "I've been taking notes from books in the royal archive in the library" she said with a smile. I've always been so freaked out that she could maintain that smile for more than an hour. It's weird.  
She pointed the stick at me at read from the book, "Outfreinium!"  
There were pink sparkles coming from the wand all around me in moments. Great! I'm in one of those retarded Barbie movies where Barbie gets her dress and makes out with Ken "Under the magical rainbow!"  
But then again when I looked down the dress wasn't that bad. It was mint green (my favourite colour) and had a silver belt around the waist. My hair was styled in curls, and on my feet were -  
"The cutest pair of shoes to go with!" Amber giggled. See? She's still giggling!  
But the shoes were actually pretty cool.  
I mean really, how many slaves do you see with glass slippers walking around? Well, you don't really see anyone with those shoes except for London Tipton and Paris Hilton, possibly Selena Gomez.  
"Thanks Amber!" I said as I hugged her. "Oh and I got transportation waiting for you outside, Amber style!" She said.  
We released from our hug and she looked at me straight in the eye. "Go get my brother!" she finished.  
"I will" I promised.  
I ran out of the piece of crap I call my bedroom/shack and got in the carriage that was waiting for me.  
I waved goodbye to Amber as the carriage trailed along. "Cya, fairy godmother!" I joked.  
"Adios, Cinderella!" she called back.  
As we were far away enough to loose sight of Amber, I looked straight ahead.  
Fabian, here I come.  
2 days ago, 7:10pm


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this chapta! Pls review!**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Joy, Mara, Mother and I got to the ball. I am going to get my prince. I'm wearing a long purple dress, a silver star necklace, silver cuff bracelet, and the cutest silver heels. Mother grasped my shoulders.

"Go get him at all cost. Push down those girls if you need to. You will be a princess" she said.

"Yes mother" I said. She nodded and waved her hand. I went and found Prince Eddie with girls crowding him. I pushed the girls away. He looked at me in awe. I smiled a little.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" I said. He looked me up and down.

"Your gorgeous" he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. The other girls were pissed. One who was talking to him earlier stomped her foot.

"So whats your name?" he asked.

"Patricia" I said.

"How does Princess Patricia sound?" he asked.

"Pretty good" I said.

"Would you like to be princess Patricia?" he asked.

"Yep" I said. He smiled and bent down to my ear.

"Wish granted" he smirked. I smirked too.

"Wanna see how my brothers are doing?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. I really wanna spy on Joy and Mara. Mara was flirting with Prince Mick and blushing. Joy was flirting with Prince Fabian. He didn't seem to into this. But I'm sure Joy can change his mind. People started to turn their heads. I looked and saw a girl. A gorgeous girl.

Something about her was familiar.

**Nina pov**

I walked into the ball with everyone watching me. I walked up to Prince Fabian. He looked at me in awe. Joy looked pissed.

"Hi" I said to Fabian.

"Hello" he said. Joy turned to me.

"Excuse me whoever you are. We are trying to have a conversation" she said sweetly.

What she really meant was "You bitch! Get away! I'm trying to get into Prince Fabian's pants" Not even a joke I can see it in her eyes.

"Oh well I'll just go" I said. I felt a hand gently hold my arm. I looked up and saw Fabian. I almost did an Amber squeal.

"Your fine" he said.

"Thanks" I said. Joy stomped her chunky heel into the floor. I looked at her. She narrowed her eyes then walked away. She stomped straight to Vera. I stopped looking at them and looked at Fabian. He was smiling.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Cinderella" I said.

"Well Cinderella are you running away from your step-family?" he asked.

"Yes. Espically my step-mother" I said.

"What does she do to you?" he asked. Does he reall care?

"My bedroom is a shed and she works me like a slave" I said.

"Your too beautiful to be a slave" he said tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks you" I said.

"No problem" he said. He's so sweet and cute.

"Do you like your party?" I asked.

"Between you and me. No" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't like all the attention and some of the girls are fake" he said.

"Tell me about it" I breathed. I saw Vera getting very annoyed and grabbing Mara, Patricia and Joy. Their leaving. I looked at Fabian for a second.

"I need to go" I said.

"Wait, stay. I pick you" he said.

"Um. Bye" I said then ran out. I tripped and my shoe came off.

Definatly Cinderella. I got in the coach Amber gave me and raced home. I ripped my drees so it wouldn't look glamerous. I went to my shed and tied myself back up. I went back crying. Vera and Joy entered. They looked angry. Joy lifted up my dress and took my shoe.

"See mother" she said. Vera looked pissed.

"How dare you wretched little girl?" she said then slapped me. Joy put on my shoe.

"Perfect fit" she said. Real tears fell.

How could this happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**SibunaSaviour wrote this chapter! We r happy with the reviews!**

* * *

Mara POV

While mum and Joy were out having a "chat" i was inside the main hall with had been talking about her sucsess with Prince Eddie, and who that girl was.

After a few moments of silence, I said with a strong voice, "Why do you hate Nina?"

I had to know. I was the only one who could get it out of her. I looked at Patricia who suddenly was enchranced by the shandelier, and I saw a quick flicker of shock in her eyes.

Patricia looked at me and shrugged. "I dont really. Its just Joy and Mum hate her, I guess..." I stopped her mid-way. "I understand" I said with a smile.

She smiled back, seeing I was understanding.

"Lets go back to the ball" Patricia commanded. She took my arm and started dragging me out the door.

"What if we get in trouble?" I protested.

"Well too bad for Mum. You still need a Prince and that Prince is Prince Mick!" Patricia replied.

Prince Mick. Great. He was cute and all that but I just dont know. Theres something not right about him.

"Yea, sure" I said, giving in. Its better than being in hell, thats for sure.

We ran to the stables and got our horses and rode all the was to the palace. Once we got there rain started to gently kiss our cheeks.

We headed inside to see the ball was still in full swing. Patricia looked around for Prince Eddie.

"Go find him" I said. She nodded and we parted ways.

I walked by the door to the bar room and I heard a clash. I backed up slowly and walked inside to see a boy on the floor with shaddred glass from a broken bear bottle surrounding him.

"Are you okay?" I said to him, slowly manuvering around the glass to help him up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" he replied.

I reached my hand out for him to take it but slipped on something wet (and sticky!) He grabbed my hand to help me up. Our eyes met and I practiclly melt. "Thank you" I said softly.

"Whats your name?" he asked, getting off topic. It actually broght me back to reality. "Oh, Mara. My name is Mara" i replied quickly. "You?"

"Jerome Clarke" he said. We were interupted by Price Fabian walking in. He looked kind of frustrated and sad.

"Jerome please clean up the-" he paused when he saw me. "Oh, um, I'll get another servent to clean up. You two can go to the garden" he offered.

We thanked him and Jerome escorted me to the garden. Patricia looked at me with wide eyes. I don't think she's so thrilled about Jerome. Does she thing I'm engaged to him?

Patricia POV

My sisters engaged to a servent! I cant belive it! I end up with my handsom prince charming who seems to have dissapeared and she is stuck with a kitchen boy?

I huffed and turned around to see Prince Eddie- my Prince Eddie. "Your not jealous your sister is talking to Jerome, are you?" i shook my head no and put my hands on his chest. "No, no, no!" I said. I leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I just think she can do better, you know?"

He chuckled. Damn I love that chuckle. I'm going to hear that a lot more since I am now Princess Patricia. Its got a nice ring to it, hm?

"You wanna dance?" he asked me. I nodded and he escorted me to the dance floor. The whole time I couldnt stop smiling and looking into his eyes.

He is perfect. He really is.

Mara POV

Jerome took me into the garden. We went by the fountain and he took my hand. We were smiling at eachother like crazy.

OH MY GOSH! He looked so sexy right there infront of me. His hair was combed perfectly, and his eyes shimmered.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said with a smile as he sat down at the ledge. I looked up at the moon. "Well, I live with my mother, my two sisters and stepsister," I began, "and they all treat my stepsister unfairly, almost like, a slave..." I could feel Jerome watching me.

I resisted the urge to cry. "But I treat her like I would treat anyone else in the world"

He came closer to me and gently turned my head to face him. "Equally? Kindly? Beautifuly?" he asked.

I smilied and looked into his piercing blue eyes. He was so sweet and caring.

I could tell he was leaning in and needed to change the mood because my heart was thumping outside my rib cage. "So, what about you? Tell me about yourself" I said a little too quickly.

He moved back a little. I could see a hint of dissapiontment in his eyes. "Well, the royal court took me away from my family to either go to war or become a servent" he said. I looked at him and he looked back. "I have a little sister too. I haven't seen her in seven years" he continued, starting to sniffle.

"Do they pay you at all?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head no. I hugged him and started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

He tilted my head up and wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb. "Its okay" he whispered.

We both leaned in and had one, long, passionate kiss.

When we eventually pulled apart, he looked me in the eyes and said,  
"I know I dont have a lot to give you, but Mara, your just so beautiful and -" he paused for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too Jerome. And i promise i will get you back with your family and away from this hell" I replied.

He smiled at my determination.

I love that smile already.


	6. Chapter 6

**fashionablyobsessed wrote this**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Me and Eddie had found a supply closet to snog in. His hands were firmly placed on my hips. Our lips brushed against each other. I pushed away.

"What?" Eddie whined.

"I need to go back home" I said.

"Why?" he asked. "My mom" I said.

"Your a princess you don't have to listen to her" he said caressing my face.

"Yea but-" I statred to say. He brushed his lips onto mine.

"But what?" he asked.

"I just-" I started. He brushed up against my lips again forcing me to look in his deep brown eyes.

"Kill the crap and just kiss me" I said. He moved in and we kissed for a long time. My dress started to feel a little too long. I heard the door open. I looked over and saw a servant. The one Mara was talking too. Eddie looked a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I just need a mop" he said getting one. Eddie sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his waist.

"Let's go" he said. We walked past Jerome. I saw a figure in the dark shadows move. Before I could investigate Eddie ushered me the other way. He walked me outside.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked.

"Yes, mother will be worried" I said.

"Ok, well see you later" he said.

"I'll come back tomorrow" I promised getting on my horse.

"See you later princess" he said. I saw Mara come up on her horse.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded then we raced back home. We put our horses back up and went inside.

"Hello girls" mom said from the top of the staircase.

"Hi mother" me and Mara said.

"Come here" she said happily. Mara and I worridly walked upstairs. Mom's smile was unnatural. She gestured us into her bedroom.

"So, how did tonight go?" she asked. I held out my left hand revealing a huge diamond ring with a gold band.

"Which one?" mom asked examining it.

"Prince Eddie" I said.

"Good girl" she said. I nodded while she turned to Mara.

"Well?" she asked.

"I am engaged just not to a Prince" Mara said.

"Is he rich?" mom asked.

"Mother!" me and Mara scolded. That was rude.

"What is he?" mom asked.

"A servent ok!" Mara said. Mom stood up.

"A servant" she spat.

"Yes" Mara said.

"No daughter of mine is dating a servent" mom said.

"Yet, you treat Nina like one" Mara counted. I can't believe she is standing up for herself.

"She is worthless" mom said.

"No she isn't!" Mara said. Mom looked at me.

"Patricia, go to your room" she said.

"No" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I said no" I said. Mom looked in between me and Mara.

"Mara get out I never wanna see you again" mom said.

"The feeling is mutual" Mara said stomping off. Mom looked at me and smiled.

"Tomorrow you will plan the wedding and move into the castle. You will be a new princess who can make whatever rules she wants like putting Nina annd Mara in the dungeons" she mused. I turned to her.

Why is she acting like this?

**Mara pov**

I ran away from that house. I would have gotten my horse but Vera probably would have arrested me for "stealing". Even though dad gave me it. My real one. Not Victor. I ran to where Jerome said he lived. It was small but I don't care. It was pouring rain and my ball gown doesn't look glamorous anymore and I'm dirty and crying. I'm just awful.

"Jerome, please open up" I begged. The door opened. Oh my god. Jerome. His shirt was off and he was only in jeans. He saw me and ushered me in.

"What happened to you?" he asked helping me sit. It's really dark in here.

"My mom. She found out I'm engaged to you and kicked me out" I cried.

"And you stood up to her?" he asked. I nodded. He hugged me and said "Thank you" I laid my head on his broad shoulder.

"You can stay here" he offered.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anything for you" he said wiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Can I take a bath?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. I found the bathroom and scraped off all the mud that caked my body. I wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and found Jerome again.

"You can wear some of my old stuff" he said pointing to his bedroom closet. I got a long shirt and basketball shorts. I looked at my ball gown. It was yellow and dazzling but now it looks ugly. I sat down next to Jerome.

"You can stay here as long as you need" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"I won't be here much. I'll be working. So if you wake up then thats probably where I am" he said.

"I wanna help" I announced.

"No way" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your too delicate to be doing my shitty job" he said. "I could do it" I said.

"Once you work there you never stop. And you have your own dreams" he said. I blushed. I wanna be a doctor not a princess like my sisters.

"Yea but I feel bad for you" I said.

"I don't like sympathy" he said. I sighed and nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and said "Good" We fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up and he wasn't there. Working. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. The kings little run around person, Jasper.

"Hello princess Mara" he said.

"I'm not a princess" I said.

"Prince Mick chose you" he said.

"Thats very sweet but I didn't choose him" I said.

"You have no choice" Jasper said. I looked and saw knights. I can't believe this.

"Prince Mick sent you?" I asked.

"Well yes after princess Joy talked him into it" he said. Joy. She's such a brat! I decided to try and run. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I felt many arms latch onto me.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed fighting back. This must be what Jerome felt like. The guards held a tight grip on me. I started to sob. I'm getting married against my own will. The knights took me in the castle. I saw Joy and Fabian smiling and kissing. Prince Fabian still looked as if something was bothering him.

They were wedding planning. I saw Patricia and Prince Eddie holding hands and wedding planning. Princess Amber and Prince Alfie doing the same. I also saw King Sweet and the Queen watching over their son's and daughter's with their new inlaws. They all wore crowns. I guess I'm next.

The knights gently put me in a changing room. I saw an outfit laid out. I put on the yellow sundress, with matching sunflower jewerly, sandals and a crown to top it off. I looked in the mirror. I'm so sorry, Jerome. I heard a knock on the door. Prince Mick.

"Wow" he said. I looked at him.

"Let's just go" I said. He offered his hand which I sadly took. We went to where everyone was so happy. Princess Amber kept shooting glares at Joy.

"Theres the happy couple" King Sweet said. I politely smiled. Jerome came in carrying trays of drinks and food. I took one look in his eyes all I saw was hurt. I could tell he knew I didn't want this. He just served then left. I need to get back to Jerome.

I'm willing to do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sibunasaviour wrote**

* * *

Nina POV  
I swear I'm loosing too much blood from the wipes, hits, and crashed Vera's giving me. One more and I'm out cold, probably forever.  
And one thing couldn't escape my mind…Fabian. His beautiful brown eyes, cute hair, and the way he looked at me. It was almost like he didn't need to figure out who I was. For once in his life (that I've seen in local magazines and rumors) he was smiling, but not any ordinary smile, the smile from when we were little. It never changed, and I never stopped loving it, kinda of like how I'll never stop HATING my life, and Joy, and Vera, and also how I'll never forgive Mara for not BUSTING me OUT!  
Speaking of Joy, she soon used that dumb-** brain of hers to figure out I was dancing with Fabian at the ball at practically ripped him away from me when I ran back home. I don't know what the hell she did to him to get him, but one things for sure, I DON'T WANNA KNOW!  
There was rustling from outside the shed. Crap! If it was one of those ** I swear to god I'll-  
The door opened, ripping me away from my thoughts. As I looked up, my cold eyes were lit on fire.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
Mara POV  
I honestly wish things were better for me right now. I wish Vera (I'm NOT calling her mom anymore) would just let me be with Jerome. I wonder if she plans on killing us after we're married so she will get rich. Hey, that's not a bad idea for someone like her. OH MY GOD I'M GETTING KILLED! Well, she'll have to beat me to it because if Jerome doesn't come for me, I'm commiting suicide.

Seriously.

As Prince Mick continued to go on about his debate on the food we'll serve at our wedding, my gaze went over to Jerome. I know this was a bad time, but I couldn't peel my eyes off of his perfect hair, eyes, muscles, mouth…  
"Mara?" I looked over at Prince Mick quickly. "Yes?" I replied a little too quickly.  
"Why are you looking over at that poor boy?" he asked.  
My eyes widened at his choice of words. "Poor boy?"  
"I can give you so much more" he said. He put his hand on mine but I quickly retrieved it at the slight touch of his fingertips.  
"Mara don't be like that" he begged.  
I stood up and prepared to walk out the door. When I peered back at my sisters, Joy was looking at me like I was crazy. Patricia was smiling, probably thinking I'm doing the right thing. Jerome's jaw dropped at my actions. When I looked over at Joy, I realized that Prince Fabian wasn't there, but she still looked concerned. I wonder where he is?  
When I was at the door frame, I yelped at the sudden fright of a palace guard scaring me. "Lady Devenish, where are you headed?" he asked.  
I had to think of something- fast. But then it hit me. "I would like to see the king if you please" I asked kindly with a smile.  
The guard shook his head no. "You are not aloud to leave."  
I look straight into his eyes. "Listen to my words. I may be your new ruler in the future along side of Prince Mick. If I wish to see me future father-in-law, my only father I have, then let me."  
He nodded his head. "As you wish." He stepped back and let me pass.  
When I ran over to the king's office, I knocked lightly at the door. "Enter."  
I opened the door slowly and walked in. "Your heighness," I said as I bowed my head.  
"Ah, Lady Devenish, what brings you to my office?" he asked in his kingly voice.  
"Your heighness, I do not wish to marry your son, Mick. I wish to marry another" I asked.  
Preparing for the blow, I shut my eyes. Instead of a scream, I heard a sigh coming from my ruler. "Who, may I ask?"  
I opened my eyes and met his stern glance. "Jerome, a servent of the castle."  
His eyes widened at my answer. He looked down at his paper.  
What have I done?  
Patricia POV  
"I don't think Mara is visiting the King just to say hello" I said to my future finace.  
He looked at me with his sexy brown eyes filled with concern. "What do you mean?"  
I huffed and whispered in his ear, cupping it with my hands from the others, "She doesn't love your brother, she loves Jerome."  
He stood still as if paralized. After a moment or two, he signalled for Jerome. "Yes, you heighness?"  
"Come here," Eddie said, signalling for him to come down. "Do you love Mara?"  
I looked at Eddie as if crazy. What the hell is he doing?  
Mara POV  
"Do you really love Jerome, Mara?"  
I froze. I have only admitted my love for Jerome to Jerome. I can't have the guts to say it on my own.  
King Sweet's stern eyes didn't look like they wanted to wait for an answer. I sighed and was about to speak, when and outbreak came in the room.  
When I turned around, I couldn't believe what I saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mara POV**

"Nina?" I asked. She glared at me a little. Next to her was Prince Fabian? King Sweet looked at Fabian.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiance?" he asked. Fabian shook his head.

"She tricked me. This is my fiance" he said holding Nina close. King Sweet looked at me then at the new couple.

"Why are you here?" he asked looking at Fabian.

"Just to say that" Prince Fabian said.

"Well can you please leave Ms. Devinish and I have-" he started but got cut off by Eddie and Patricia basically dragging Jerome into the room. Jerome jumped out of the office like he was a cat in water.

"You may enter" King Sweet muttered. I could tell he didn't want Jerome in his office. He kinda lost control. Jerome came in but looked nervous. King Sweet rubbed his forehead.

"What is everyone's problem here? Starting with Lady Devinish" he said pointing to me.

"I am not in love with Prince Mick but Jerome" I said. He sulked.

"I guess Mick can't make you fall in love so you don't have to marry him" he said. I looked at Jerome and smiled. His hand intertwined with me.

"Now what is your problem son?" King Sweet asked. Prince Eddie and Prince Fabian started talking at the same time. King Sweet held his hand up and they shut up.

"Fabian" he said.

"I want Joy out now! She tricked me and hurt my real fiance" he said. King Sweet nodded and looked at Prince Eddie.

"I just want Mara and Jerome together and Vera gone" he said. King Sweet made a confused face and looked at Patricia for an explination.

"She's trying to use his powers through me" Patricia explained.

"Ah" King Sweet said. Patricia and Eddie nodded. Wow. Jerome squeezed my hand. I looked at him a smiled.

"Fabian" a way too familiar voice said. We all turned to the door. Joy came in. She hooked her arm in Fabian's.

"Babe, lets go plan" she said. Fabian shook it away.

"You" he said pointing his finger at her. Joy looked suprised.

"What do you mean Fabes?" she asked.

"I'm not your Fabes. You tricked me" Prince Fabian said.

"I have no idea what you mean Fabes" Joy said as innocently as she could. I snorted.

"Your lying through your teeth" I said. Joy looked at me with glares. She then turned to Patricia.

"Trixie isn't she being riduclous?" she asked. "No. I'm done" Patricia said. Joy turned red and looked at Nina.

"You mess up everything!" she yelled. Nina rolled her eyes.

"How? All I do is live" Nina said. Joy sulked in her teeth and stomped away. Wow.

I really don't know what Nina has ever done to her.

**Joy POV**

I hate her! I hate everyone! Especially Nina. She is so ugh! Victor always liked her more! He always gave her her way! Just because she was his daughter and reminded her of his old wife. Well news flash she's dead! Know he's dead! You wanna know why he's dead?

Mom killed him. Killed him in his sleep. It was the day after Nina and I's birthday actually. Yea I share the birthday with that witch. Nina woke up from her perfect day to her disaster. I acted upset but I was happy!

Now here she goes again stealing my fiance! I loved him! I always have! Mum will not be happy about this. She will be pissed. How did Nina even get out? She's such a shady piece of crap. Also weird. I went to my bedroom. Well my guest one. I grabbed my cell phone. Mum. She picked up.

"Joy, I am very busy planning some things" she said.

"Mum, she did it again!" I cried wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Who?" Mum asked.

"N-Nina s-stole him f-from me" I cried.

"HOW?" she roared.

"I don't know she got out and told Fabian and know he hates me" I said. I heard a bang on the door. I pushed my vanity in front of it. I wiped away the tears.

"Listen joy everything will work out. I have plans" she said. This sounds good already.

Bye Princess Nina and hello Princess Joy.


End file.
